Midnight banter
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Before going to bed kate and felicity have a back and forth banter.


It was nightime kate was laying in bed in her pink nightgown Humphrey was in his underwear Kate was reading a book when her phone chimed she grabbed it looked only to see a video sent by felicity captioned "Isn't he amazing in bed?"

Kate played the video it showed Graydon fucking her in the missionary position Graydon's back was facing the camera as he thrusted into her Kate felt herself getting horny felicity's moaning also made Humphrey hard. When the video ended kate responded "yeah he looks powerful I've never seen you cum so hard."kate texted Kate groaned in annoyance Because she responded to her childish text then felicity texted back "yeah i can't feel my legs no male has ever made my legs go numb not even my costars...although Humphrey did." Kate clinched her fist then got out of bed and turned her phone's camcorder and set it on the desser in front of the bed against the wall then she stripped naked "Humphrey was confused "uhh Kate?" "Humphrey clothes off we're making our own video." Humphrey was taken back and was about to object but Kate glared at him with authority "Now Humphrey."she commanded Humphrey took off his underwear then Kate layed on the bed and spread her legs in the air then Humphrey entered inside her and began thrusting Kate moaned softly.

"Ahh..uugh."Humphrey grunted "shit."Kate groaned with each Impact Humphrey made Kate would grunt or groan Kate breathed heavily "ahh come on Humphrey faster and harder."kate whispered Humphrey began bucking his hips faster and harder the bed makes loud squeaking sounds "careful you'll break the bed again."Kate warned "that was your fault."Humphrey grunted.

Kate lifted her legs high into the air and wrapped them around Humphrey's waist Humphrey closed his eyes and gritted his teeth "Fenrir I'm gonna cum."Humphrey groaned he bucked his hips one last time and orgasmed inside her Kate groaned and curled her toes Humphrey rolled over but forgot they were a little close to the edge and they fell off the bed with a hard thud.

Kate grabbed her phone and sent the video Humphrey laid on the bed panted and kate sat on the bed waiting for felicity to respond it was only a minute before she did "ha ha ha that's real cute Kate,real cute my only complaint is that i didn't get to see your orgasm face." Kate scoffed then texted back "why do you wanna see that for?" Felicity texted back and immediately kate got offended.

"I just wanted to see if it's as hideous as your normal one." Kate frowned then texted back "I'll have you know Humphrey said that it was the funny but sexiest face i ever made."

"Show it to me in fact send me a video but don't just do it it'll look forced build up to it." Kate read her text and immediately understood what felicity was saying "you want me to send you a video of me masturbating?!" Felicity texted back "I'll do the same but you go first." Kate felt disgusted that felicity was asking her to do this but wanted nothing more than to prove her wrong "stand by."Kate texted.

Kate stood up and grabbed the strapon and a 2 foot tall teddy bear from the closet Humphrey asked "what are you doing?" Kate responded "getting the last laugh don't wait up for me."Kate said walking out Humphrey shrugged then went to sleep. Kate quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room then she put the strapon on the teddybear and laided it on the floor and fliped out the kickstand on her phone and placed it on the floor Kate lowered herself onto the strapon softly moaning.

Then she turned on the camcorder she pushed back the phone so her face could be seen at a perfect angle Kate started rocking her hips then she laid on top of the bear and began humping it Kate winced in pleasure Kate kept her eyes trained on the phone he humped fast at hard for a full 2 minutes,then Kate felt herself reaching critical "shit here we go."kate mumbled then she orgasmed her toes curled and her asscheeks clenched superhard she looked at the camera her eyes crossed and her nostrils flared while her tongue hung out Kate panted shakily then she burried her face into the bear's then without looking she turned off the camcorder and then she sent the video kate struggled to stand and cum oozed out she looked at her phone and noticed felicity texted her with a video attached "Huh i make that same very face only my eyes rool back have a look." Kate watched the video of felicity humping a pillow and saw her orgasm face she rolled her eyes back flared her nostrils and her tongue hung out kate scoffed felicity's finish face was impressed and somewhat sexy but it was nothing compared to Kate's.

"Mine's was the best period."Kate argued "keep dreaming kate."felicity said then Kate turned off her phone and went back up stairs to bed.


End file.
